fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
EX-Stick-D19C24
The EX-Stick-D19C24 is a Titanic Behemoth Piloted by a Blue Pilot . Its Fully Armored, with a Big Stickanium Sword. This Guy Is blocking the way to a Special Item, So the Player decides to ATTACK the Towering Beast. (NOTE : This Boss is Optional, and can be found in Area 4. NOT the Secret World.) This Boss HAS THREE PHASES! (and alot of HP!) ARMOR : Heavy (Armor is Passed by Bustick.) HP : 100,000 (200,000 If Finished Post-Story) ATTACKS This Boss actually is one of the STRONGEST Blue Enemies. Being the 7th Fanmade boss, and one of the strongest ones, Considering this, it has Alot of attacks. (and Strong ones at that!) *Smash Attack with the Big Sword *Beefs Up Armor, giving him 5 shields, Taking 5 hits to take down. *Stomps A Fighter, Stunning, and Dealing damage. *The EX-Stick-D19C24 Prepares To Charge a Heavy Rail Blast From a Hand. EX-Stick-D19C24 Becomes Immune, but the Pilot opens his capsule, which damages the EX-Stick-D19C24, NOT the pilot. (Requires Long Ranged attacks to reach) *The Pilot Calls a Mechanic To Grab onto The EX-Stick-D19C24, recovering 10,000 HP every turn he lives. (Max of 5) *Throws a Giant Meteor at a Fighter. *Dash Attack with Sword. *Stab From Above. *Sends out a Signal to one of his Buddies, Sending a Rocket flying at a Fighter. *Constant Stomp Attack. PHASE 2 : The Pilot After Defeating the EX-Stick-D19C24, The Blue Pilot Ejects From the EX-Stick-D19C24, Revealing the "Red Pod" (Blue if Fighting after Finished all post Game) And Proceeds to attack you with what he's got. Armor : Medium (None if attacking with Bustick) The Pod's Attacks The Pod is actually still the same Boss. But its got different Attacks, And HP. (Different stats if in the game too) HP : 75,000 (125,000 If fighting after Post Game) Here's the Pods Attacks. *Fires a Gattling Gun At All fighters on the Field. *Dive-Bombs Into A Fighter, doing Heavy Damage. *Drops 3 Kamikaze Machines Onto the Field, Exploding in 3 turns. *Fires a Missile from The Bottom of the Pod. *Calls Upon A Green Engineer to Send a Mechani-Robo MK II at you. (This Blue Pilot is Friends with a Green Engineer.) *Charges a Heavy Rail Blast. Pod is Immune. One of two things happen. 1: Pod Opens, attacking Pilot Damages Pod. 2: The Pilot Pulls out a Rail Pistol, Attacking Pilot Automatically Dodges attack and Pilot Counter attacks. *Opens Pod and Fires a Single Rail Pistol Shot at a Fighter, then Closes Pod. After the Pod goes to 0 HP, The Pod Pulls out some Legs and Arms out of the body, Changing it to a Mostly Melee Enemy. PHASE 3 : Fighter Pod The Dangerous Pod Pilot isnt done yet, as he Pulls out Legs and Arms With Spikes from his Pod. And it becomes the Fighter Pod. Armor : Semi-High (Bustick Eats Armor) Starting HP : 100,000 (150,000 If after Post Game) (NOTE, THE POD IS TARGETABLE, BUT ITS INVINCIBLE ON THIS PHASE. YOU HAVE TO HIT THE BODY.) Attacks : *Stabs at a Fighter with the Spikes. *Pulls in Spikes on Fists and does Punching Combos *Fires a Gattling Gun From the Pod. *Lunges at a Fighter *Summons a Mechanical Electric Sword from Nowhere, and Slashes at All Fighters on the Field with 2 Sweep attacks. *Knocks a Fighter High into the Air, Taking 2 turns to get back to the battle, taking Damage in the Process. *Starts Using its Jet Boots for 3 turns, Making it a Flying Type-Enemy. Melee attacks dont work in this state. *Fires a Huge Laser from its Chest. Hitting all Allies on the Field. *Kicks at a Fighter, Stunning him. *Unleashes a Fire Attack on a fighter, Burning Him. After Lowering the Pod's HP to 0, the Boss ends and the Pod Explodes, Along with the Pilot. What Lies behind the EX-Stick-D19C24 The item, you will have to find out for yourself. The Latter is Stick Leon who got trapped in that cave after the EX-Stick-D19C24 Came, Being Stuck there, he had to wait for someone to come, as he couldnt Get Past the Strong Silver. He thanks you and Joins the Journey. UNLOCKS : ??? - TOP SECRET ITEM, PLAY GAME WHEN IT COMES OUT (hint : its a Strong Weapon!) Stick Leon Gallery The Steel Stick Giant.PNG|Old EX-Stick-D19C24 Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki